Curse, Yori, and Yoshe
by Ichigo Mirai
Summary: Yori and Yoshe know about the zodiac curse and promise not to tell anyone about it. Yoshe thinks that she can have Kyo all to herself, but she forgets Tohru and Kagura. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Ichigo-2007! This is my first Fruits Basket story, and I'll be adding my friend Yori Hayashi and Yoshe into this. Before you accuse, I have their permission to do this, so please, no flames. Please read & review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, Yori, and Yoshe.

Chapter 1- Kyo and Yuki agreeing?!

Yori and Yoshe walk towards the Sohma's house. They go to the same school as Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and the other Sohmas. Just like Tohru, they promised not to tell anyone about the zodiac curse.

They found out about the curse by accidentally running into them during a break from school. When Shigure found out about this, he had his pervert smile on his face. As it turns out, Yori was born year of the rabbit, and Yoshe was born year of the tiger. (A/N- Not a member of the Sohma family just to let you know.)

"Shigure, we ran into your editor on the way here. She said that she was coming for that manuscript you were supposed to write for her," said Yori.

"Oh yeah. I have to find a way to escape her and her dreadful crying. For Pete's sake, she does that every time she comes her!" yelled Shigure.

"Well, what do you expect from her? You always are so rude to her when she comes to get your stuff!" said Yuki Sohma coming form around the corner.

"Yuki, all I do to her is fool her into thinking that I haven't done it, and then I hand it to her," said Shigure.

"I have to agree with that darn rat for once. He's actually right for a change," said Kyo. He was listening to the conversation between dog and rat.

Shigure and Yuki looked at Kyo like they didn't know who he was. They were both shocked, but not as shocked as Yoshe, who followed her sister Yori.

"Oh my gosh! Tohru! You might want to get in here! I think something is wrong with Kyo!" screamed Yoshe.

Tohru came in at a run. "What's wrong with him? Yuki isn't going to kill him again is he?"

She looks at Kyo and then at Yuki. Yuki had a shocked look on his face still, and Kyo wasn't in any bad shape to have anything wrong with him.

Yoshe? What's wrong with him?" asked Tohru.

"Yeah sis. What is wrong with him? He can't ever agree with Yuki or anything?" asked Yori.

"It's just weird to hear Kyo, the cat, agree with Yuki, the rat. Am I right Shi-san?" asked Yoshe.

Shigure turned out of his shocked mode and went into his purvey mode instead. He turned to Yoshe and gave her one of smiles, and she backed up a little bit scared.

"Yeah it is somewhat weird, but not completely. They may have their fights, but somewhere deep down in them, they feel like they can relate to one another."

"No we don't!" yelled Kyo and Yuki at the same time.

"Fine, fine, but we need to go to school," said Tohru looking at the clock. "We're going to be late again. Bye Shigure-san."

"Bye my precious little flower," said Shigure.

With that remark, Kyo, Yuki, Yori, and Yoshe hit Shigure in the head and left after Tohru, who was already down the road.

When they all were down away from the house, Tohru asked, "So what was all that about Yori?"

"Oh nothing. Something about his editor coming for the manuscript again. Shi-san always seems to make her cry whenever she comes," said Yori.

"As usual."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, welcome back. Thank you for your reviews. As I said before, I don't own Fruits Basket, Yori, and Yoshe. Now, just to let you guys know, Yori and Yoshe are not sisters, but they are in my story.

Well, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 2- Rivalry Between Friends

Yori and Yoshe head to school, but they are new, so they have to take the entrance exam. Tohru calls Hatori and tells him about the sisters. Shigure was left at the house thinking about high school girls. (A/N- As usual!)

Hatori meets them at the entrance of Kaibara High. HE was shocked at how much the sisters Yori and Yoshe knew about the zodiac curse. He knew that Akito didn't tell him erase their minds when he found out.

They run towards the school in order to make the new students to their place in the crowd. Hatori signs the papers, and then he left to go back to Akito. Yori and Yoshe were officially students at Kaibara High. When they turn around, they see Momiji and Haru coming up to them.

"Tohru, who are these people?" asked Momiji.

"Momiji, this is Yori and Yoshe. They just started here today. They already know about the zodiac curse, so don't worry about it," said Tohru. She turns to Yori and Yoshe. "This is Momiji Sohma and Hatsuharu Sohma. Momiji is the zodiac rabbit, and Haru is the zodiac cow."

"Haru has a White Haru and a Black Haru. Be careful around the Black Haru. He can be very cruel," said Kyo stepping in the conversation.

"Of course you would know. Wouldn't you, you stupid cat?" asked Yuki.

"I'm not stupid, you darn rat!" yelled Kyo. "Do you want to fight her and now rat?"

"Kyo, you know we can do that after school. You'll get in trouble again," said Tohru.

"Fine, but we're not done you filthy rat!" yelled Kyo.

Haru, Yori, and Yoshe are far away from the three yelling teens. They noticed something strange happen between Kyo and Tohru.

"Haru, did you see or hear something strange?" asked Yori.

"Yeah, but I think it had something to do with Tohru. I think he likes her enough to stop fighting with Yuki. At least for a while though. They only fight at home and out of her sight," said Haru.

When Yoshe hears this, she gets all angry because she likes the cat a lot. Tohru is her rival even though they are friends. She wants to have Kyo all to herself.

"No! Kyo belongs to **me, **not **Tohru**!" screamed Yoshe, but not loud enough for Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki to hear her. (A/N- Momiji went to class already.)

Haru and Yori were staring at her startled. They knew how much she liked him, but they didn't know was that she matched her love with Kagura!

"Um…Yoshe? Kyo doesn't belong to Tohru or you. You do remember Kagura right? She still loves him even though she isn't here," said Haru.

"Oh yeah. Well, who cares! She isn't here, now is she?!"

"No, but she does come sometimes to check on him."

"Yeah, Yoshe. You should know that. Remember we met her a little after we found out about the curse?" asked Yori. Yoshe nodded. "Well, she said that she will have no one else but her love Kyo."

"Ah man! You had to remind me didn't you?"

Yori smiles at her sister. "Yes I did. You forgot! If Kagura was here now and she heard you say that, she would ram you into the ground. Right Haru?"

He thought about this for a moment. "I think so. She is very angry when someone tries to steal Kyo from her."

"Whatever," said Yoshe.

They walk over to the others and leave to go into the building. Yoshe shoots an evil look at Tohru, who doesn't even see it!

'_This is going to be a long day with a rival going on," _thought Yoshe.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. Here's the next chapter. I have a question for some people. If things are hard, do you think you should keep trying to get it right, or quit?

Well, as I said before, I don't own Fruits Basket, Yori, or Yoshe. Well, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 3- Bugs?

I guess you can say that things are getting worse between Yoshe and Tohru, but it is only getting better for Tohru. She still doesn't know what Haru, Yori, and Yoshe said on the first day back.

Well anyways, Momiji, Haru, Hiro, and Kisa go back to Shigure's house after school. Hiro and Kisa were as surprised at Yori and Yoshe because now there were two other non-zodiacs who know about the curse.

"Sissy, what happened to Kyo and Yuki? They're not fighting much anymore," said Kisa.

Tohru looked at Kyo and Yuki for a while. "I don't really know, but now they fight when I'm no where near them. I think Kyo's been infected with something."

"Yeah, it's called the 'love bug'," whispered Haru to Yori. Only she and Haru know about the 'bug' inside Kyo.

"Yeah, and not to mention Yoshe and her 'bug'," whispered Yori. Haru laughed at this.

When they reach the house, they hear the pervert's editor wailing over Shigure's study. The others aren't even surprised by this. They all knew that Shigure wasn't home, but they wonder how she got in the house. They realized that the door was open. (A/N- Who would leave a door open? Shigure!)

"Shigure! Where are you? Where is that manuscript?" cried Mitchan.

"Um…Shigure isn't home. He probably…went out," said Yuki. He knew that he wasn't home, but he probably went to the main house to mess with Hatori.

Meanwhile at the main house:

Shigure and Hatori were talking and decided to change the subject. Hatori brought up something that Shigure wanted to ignore.

"Shigure, why are you here? Are you here to get away from your editor?" asked Hatori.

Shigure had sweat coming all over when Hatori guessed right. "No of course not! I can't come over and visit you Ha-san?"

He thought about it for a while. Then answered, "Yes you can, but every time you come for a 'visit', your manuscript is due. So, are you running away from your editor?"

"Well, I guess you can see right through me Hari, so there is no point in lying to you anymore. Yes I am."

"Let me guess, Yuki told you off didn't he? Saying that you always make her cry?"

"How would you know? You guessed right again. Do you know the strangest thing happened this morning?"

"Let's see. Kyo and Yuki fighting? I hardly call that strange."

Shigure shook his head. "That's not it. Kyo was agreeing with Yuki about Mitchan always crying."

When Shigure left the Sohma estate, Hatori was shocked at what he heard. He never figured that cat and rat would agree.

Back to Shigure's house:

Mitchan left when she heard that he wasn't home. She was going to come back tomorrow to get it. Shigure was happy when she gave him another day to do the manuscript.

Haru and Yori kept laughing at the invisible 'bugs' on Kyo and Yoshe. It turned out that Momiji only saw the 'bug' on Kyo and not Yoshe…yet.


	4. Chapter 4

I hoped you like these chapters so far! By the way, I have to claim that I don't own Fruits Basket, Yori, and Yoshe. Yori and Yoshe belong to my friend, and Fruits Basket doesn't belong to me.

_Please read and review this chapter! Enjoy!_

Chapter 4-Akito Finds Out

Hatori checks on Akito when Shigure leaves. He realizes that the head of the family never left his spot by the window. When Hatori finds Akito, he never could believe what Shigure said earlier. He knew that it was awkward. Akito must have known that Hatori was talking to Shigure earlier because Akito asked about him.

"Hatori, what was Shigure telling you today? I guess right when he had to turn something in today," said Akito.

"Yes Akito, he did come in today. It was something about this morning. There is nothing to worry about," said Hatori.

"Oh then he did come. What happened this morning between Yuki and Kyo? Did they have another fight like they always do?"

"Actually, they didn't fight at all. Apparently, they were agreeing on Shigure's editor's wailing. They knew that they would be hearing it today since his manuscript was due."

Akito looked so confused right now that you might have been afraid to even get near. "I wonder why they didn't fight."

"It might have something to do with Tohru and Yoshe."

"What does Miss Hayashi have to do with why they didn't fight? Can you tell me that Hatori?"

"Yoshe called Tohru into the room before they could even lay a finger on each other. They don't fight with her around."

"Oh is that so? Hatori, where are they all now? O will talk with them soon."

"I do believe they are all at Shigure's. Momiji and Haru are with them."

"Fine. I am going to Shigure's today, so be ready to go as well."

"Yes Akito." With that, Hatori leaves to get ready to go to Shigure's.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! Hope you enjoyed that last chapter. I don't own Fruits Basket, Yori, and

Yoshe!! So please, read and review. Well, here you go.

Chapter 5-Shigure's

Everyone at Shigure's house was surprised to see Hatori and Akito pulling into the driveway. Shigure greeted Hatori while Yuki and Tohru greet Akito. Kyo didn't want to be anywhere near the head of the family.

Momiji, Haru, Yori, and Yoshe hid somewhere they didn't want to be found. Yori and Yoshe never met Akito, but they have heard plenty about him that they didn't want anything to do with him.

"Shigure. Where are the others that are here?" asked Akito.

"Um…I think Kyo, Momiji, and Haru are around here somewhere. I'm not sure where the others are," said Shigure.

"It would be like Kyo to stay away. Can you find those Hayashi sisters? I would like to speak with them."

"Yes Akito. Yori! Yoshe! You guys have a visitor."

Knowing whom it was, the sisters came running down the stairs and almost hitting Shigure. They stopped before they could run into him though. They look at Akito, but don't say anything.

"Can I speak with you?" asks Akito. The girls nod and go into Shigure's study.

After several hours, they finally come out. They weren't to speak about what he said to anyone. Akito and Hatori leave Shigure's after they (Hatori) said goodbye.

Akito had a 'That went well' look on his face when they reached the Main House once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-The Truth Breaks Out

A couple of days passed after Akito made his appearance. The Hayashi sisters still didn't say anything about what Akito said to them. Shigure was probably the only one who might know what he said to them, but he didn't say anything about it to anyone.

Kyo and Yuki hardly ever fight anymore. Tohru would always either be near them or talking to them during her free time. Yoshe still hates Tohru, but stops when she sees how much Tohru is with Kyo during the day.

She goes up to Tohru and says, "I give up. You're with Kyo more than me, and I could never be with him that long."

Tohru looks puzzled. "What are you talking about Yoshe? I'm lost and confused."

"Ever since I met Kyo, I loved him. The only thing that stood in my way was you and Kagura, but I could handle that boar. I began to envy you since then, but I just realized that I could never be with him more than you."

"So that's why every time I look at you, you always have an angry face on. I understand now!"

"Wait. You're not mad at me?" Now she's confused.

"Why would I be mad at you? You're on of my friends."

"Whatever. So, do you love Kyo very much?"

"Yes, but it might match Kagura's love for him. Kyo doesn't like her at all, but when I'm around him, he always seems to care about me more than anything."

"That's because he LOVES you Tohru. You just don't se it, but everyone else can see it. Go ask him if he likes you now."

She drags Tohru into Kyo's room and leaves her in there so she can ask Kyo. Kyo turns around when he heard the door open and stares at Tohru. He smiles at her, and she walks up to him.

"Kyo, do you like me?" asks Tohru.

Kyo just looks at Tohru. "Who would give you that idea? Wait. Let me guess. Shigure?"

"Nope. Can you please answer the question?"

"Fine then. Yes I do. Now can you tell me who gave you that idea? I'm just curious."

"Promise not to go after her after I tell you?" Kyo nods. "It was Yoshe. She figured it out."

"Her? She gave you that idea?" Tohru nods. "Do you like me?"

"Well, no. Instead of 'like', I love you."

Kyo wasn't expecting that answer at first, but then changed his mind when he thought back to all the times she wouldn't let Yuki fight him. He knew that if he went to hug her, he would transform, but he didn't really care. He loved her too. They both expected him to transform, but nothing happened.

"Tohru, I have to tell you that I love you as well," said Kyo.

Tohru hugged him very tight. Kyo was very glad that someone accepted him although he was cursed.

Hey! Well, there you go! Hoped you enjoyed this. Well, arigato for your reviews. Never will own Fruits Basket, Yori, or Yoshe.


End file.
